When T Witches meet Harry Potter
by sruti
Summary: It's just as the title says! Plaese take a minute to read and review the first chapter!
1. Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
  
"Alex! Hurry up!" Cam yelled!  
  
"Hey. I'm just getting the mugwort," Alex snapped back, "Have you got the candles, incense, and crystals?"  
  
"Yeah...no. I couldn't make up an incantation, so we'll have to use the one we used the time we transported before Bree left for help," Can answered.  
  
"Okay," then she sighed and said, "I hope we don't get caught this time."  
  
"Let's start," Cam said and together they read:  
  
"Good magic, like air and waterflow  
  
Transport my body, spirit now."  
  
They stated to spin, but something wasn't right. Then they blacked out.  
  
When the two twins awoke, the first thing Cam saw was an old frail man wearing a robe, looking down at her. Alex saw a stern looking lady, also wearing a robe, looking down at her.  
  
"Minerva..." the old guy said, "They're coming around."  
  
"This lady seems so familiar, reminds me of a book I once read," Alex thought to herself.  
  
"Where are we?" Cam asked, "How did we get here?" She was worried that these people had seen her pop out of thin air, not to mention the fact that she had no idea where she was.  
  
"Don't worry," the lady, (Minerva???), said, "We are as magical as you two are."  
  
"What," Alex asked.  
  
The man put out a hand for Alex to shake, "I don't believe I've introduced myself," the old guy said, "My name is Dumbledore."  
  
"OMG," Cam said.  
  
At the same time a shocked, very shocked Alex said, "You have got to be joking!"  
  
(I know it is a very short chapter, but if I get a few good reviews I promise to update soon!) 


	2. Getting to know the people

Note: Just incase you're wodering, the T Witches are already magical. Alex can read minds, and hear really quiet words. It's kind of like mutant power. Same for Cam, (short for Camyryn), who can see visions and burn things by concentrating. Her vision is extra sharp. Cam is known as a regular sweet popular school girl, while Alex is a nonsweet punk.

serpent of salazar- Thankyou for your review. It's really encouraging. I wish that I could say I got the idea for the story on my own, but it was actually inspired by this story in wich Ash, Misty, and their Pokemon accidently board the train to Hogwarts.

LilyMalfOY13- I had to stop the other story, but thankyou for your review. I hope you like this story too.

**Chapter 2: Getting to know the people**

"No, I am not joking," Dumbledore said.

"How long are we going to stay here?"Alex asked.

"I am sorry, but I don't know," Dumbledore anwsered, "I'll probably find out by tommorow."

"We are going to send a letter to your guardian, Dave, who will think of a story to tell Emily and your school. Your school of mortals," Minerva said.

"Till then, I suggest you go to the castle and dine with the Gryffindors. Tonight, we will have a Halloween ball. You can ask some friends that you might make, for a costume," Dumbledore told Alex and Cam.

"This is so cool!" Cam exclaimed

"I totally agree," Alex with a grin, "Catcha later dudes."

"And Thankyou," Cam added while they left the hut.

Cam tried to telepathically send Alex a message.

"Alex,"Alex turned to look at Cam.

"What in the world did you try to send me?" Alex asked, "It came out all fuzzy."

"I guess it's harder to send telepathic messages to eachother here. Kind of like the island," Cam said.

"What were saying," Alex asked.

"Same thing as before. I can't beleive this," Cam anwsered.

"I get the idea,"Alex anwsered.

Soon they reached two huge gates. Alex and Cam looked at eachother and Cam opened the door.

It was magnificent. It would have been more magnificent if the whole hall wasn't staring at them.

"Hi,"Cam should have said, but it sounded more like a question.

Everyone there stared.

Alex nudged Cam and pointed to the Gryffindor table. The two of them walked over. Slowly whispers started and soon almost the whole hall was talking.

"Girl, check it out NOW!"Alex suddenly exclaimed. There was someone who HAD to be Harry Potter. There were a couple empty seats around him, and Alex and Cam took them.

"Uh, Hello,"Harry said, "You seem to be new around here."

"Yeah..."Cam said, not taking her eyes off Harry.

"We actually messed up on this transporter spell, so here we are stuck,"Alex breathed in a breath.

"Not that we aren't happy to be here,"Cam added.

Alex noticed a tall gangly guy shoving food up his mouth, "Ron?" she asked.

Suddenly Alex noticed all these ather people. "You must be Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Colin, Seamus..."Alex grinned. "This must be what heaven is like," she said.

Hermione laughed, "You must be from Coventry island."

"Yeah," Cam said,"How did you know?"

"I read it somewhere," Hermione anwsered, "What is your name?"

"Cameryn," Cam anwsered, "But, everyone calls me Cam."

"Alex,"Alex anwsered.

"What happened to your hair,"Ron asked Alex.

Ginny and Hermione both elbowed him. "Ron," Hermione hissed.

"Don't mind him. He's always that obnoxious," Ginny said to Alex.

"That's okay,"Alex said, "I just painted the blue streaks in today morning." Alex didn't say that it was because this was how her friend used to do it, and it made Alex feel good to feel like she was with her friend.

"Transporter spell, huh," Harry asked, "How long are you two planning to stay here?"

"We don't really know, and we won't know till tommorow," Cam said.

"Do you have something to wear?" Ginny asked, "For the ball."

"No," Cam anwsered, "Dumbledore said one of you guys could help us."

"He must have ment Parvati or Lavander," Hermione said.

"We would be very happy to help you," Lavender said, "Come on Cam."

"I'll work on you, Alex,"Parvati said.

"Oh that's okay. I'm so not get-ready-to-party girl,"Alex stared at Parvati. Somehow, she didn't like that glint in her eye,"Really."

Parvati said, "I know what would look good on you." Without waiting for an anwser she dragged Alex out of the hall.


	3. The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this chapter are the wonderful J.K Rowling's.  
  
Chapter 3: The Halloween Ball  
  
"Parvati," Alex yelled ,"There is no way I am going to wear this."  
  
Alex, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny were in the girl's dormitories, since there classes were out for the day. Next to a heap of clothes. Cam had her choices narrowed down, but Alex was refusing to even consider wearing anything Parvati had taken out for her.  
  
"I was really hoping to get to look around the castle," Alex continued, "I'll just throw something on later."  
  
"Hey," Cam said, "You can't say that these costumes reek. They're beautiful."  
  
"But Alex didn't say that they reeked," Ginny said, "She just said that she'll throw something on later."  
  
"Hey what are you wearing, Ginny," Hermione asked.  
  
"I got this outfit," Ginny anwsered ,"The set includes these blood red pants with scales on them and a matching top with dragon wings coming out of the back. A red mask covering her eyes is in in the set too."  
  
"That sounds cute," Hermione said, "Going with Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny anwsered blushing slightly.  
  
"There are a lot of stories on about you and Harry going out on ," Alex said.  
  
"What's ?" Lavender asked, a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, It's this website where people write stories about characters from books, movies and other stuff. You guys are in the Harry Potter section."  
  
"Oh that's beautiful," Parvati gushed looking at a costume looking like the one Jasmine wore in Aladdin. Then she sighed and said, "Just pick something, Alex."  
  
"Hey, I'll go as a goth," Alex anwsered, "Wich I already am dressed as."  
  
"Whatever," Parvati said defeated.  
  
At 6:00 after a tour of the castle, the group changed and went to the Great Hall for the ball. The hall was beautifully decorated with floating candles, balloons, pumpkins, apple bobbing buckets and on the side was a long buffet table. It looked like an indoor carnival.  
  
They all ran towards different directions bumping into various people.  
  
Alex spotted Harry by the punch and walked over,"Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself," said Harry.  
  
"This is the ball?" Alex asked, "I pictured it a little differently."  
  
"Oh, no. This is just the party before the ball. The ball is in a hour," Harry anwsered.  
  
"Party before a ball?" Alex asked.  
  
"As headboy, I thought we needed some fun before the ball," Harry explained, "Is that your costume?"  
  
"Ummm. Well not e-"Harry cut Alex off.  
  
"I'm a vampire," Harry told Alex.  
  
"I could tell," Alex anwsered, "I have some questions about your 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts. In the muggle world, only the first 5 books are out."  
  
"I can't really help you there-"  
  
"C'mon," Alex said.  
  
"Are you up for a dare,"Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"So, if I do the dare you're going to anwser my questions?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry looking up at Professor Snape stiffly sitting on the high table by himself, "Do you sing?"  
  
Alex followed Harry's gaze, "No can do."  
  
Harry nodded, "Well then, Cya later."  
  
He walked away to Ron, who was apple bobbing. Alex helped herself to some food.  
  
Meanwhile, Cam was with Hermione. They were in the pumpkin carving contest. Cam had finished early with 5 minutes left till time was up, but that was only because she had messed up her pumpkin. She just sat there looking at Hermione's pumpkin for a while. Then she spotted a pumpkin that looked like a president with an orange face. A blond girl wearing a maid outfit was just placing a top hat on her pumpkin. She wore a necklace made of bottlecaps. and little peices of what looked like real fruit was hanging from her neck.  
  
When the winner was anounces, she had one. Cam walked over to congragulate her.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Cam?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah,how do you know my name?" Cam asked.  
  
"Ginny told me about you and your sister," the girl anwsered ,"Apparently both of you personalities are very different."  
  
"Back home a lot of people say that," Cam told the girl, "What's you name?"  
  
"Luna," the girl anwsered.  
  
Right then a voice rang through the ball. It was Dumbledore asking everyone to go to the sides of the hall. Then, with a swish of his wand, the applebobbing, and rest of the carnival, (expect for the candles), were gone and a ballroom appeared.  
  
A few couples walked out into the dance floor. Among them were Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. All the teachers were dancing.  
  
A few minutes later Luna was on the floor with Neville and Cam was by herself.  
  
"Care to dance?" a blond boy dressed in a men in black type of outfit asked.  
  
"Sure," Cam anwsered.  
  
Alex was watching Cam dance with Draco Malfoy. Why was with her sister and bad guys?  
  
She turned her head and noticed Harry speaking to a reluctant looking Ron and laughing Dean.  
  
Ron seemed to nod his head and Dean turned and walked over to Dumbledore, who after listening to what Dean was saying, smiled and nodded.  
  
The music got a lot quieter and Dean stood on some box and said, "Hello ladies and gentlemen. My friend Ron here," Ron left Hermione and still looking reluctant got up on the the box, "Will sing a song to a very special person."  
  
Hermione's face glowed.  
  
Ron took the mike, "This person helped with my homework and tutored me since the beginning of this year," Hermione was beaming, "So I would like to say thankyou to Professor Snape."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
Ron stared singing:  
  
Yo Snape, you da man,  
You help me, whenever you can,  
  
Ron singing in his Tae Kwon Do outfit doing a horrible impression of Jackson's moonwalk trying to soung like a rapper was too much. The whole thing was funny and to Alex, seeing Hermione fume made it more funny.  
  
And I want you to know,  
That I love the help,  
It's as good as kelp,  
  
As good as kelp??? Snape didn't look too happy about that last comment.  
  
I know you don't drool,  
'Cause your too cool.  
  
The hall burst into applause. Even Professor McGonnagal was smiling freely. Snape had slumped low in his seat.  
  
But, no one saw Hermione for the rest of the night. Cam and Alex forgot all about her, and so it seemed did the rest of the castle.  
  
Thankyou for reviewing lilcycomonkey, prettypinkpeacock, and californian gal!  
  



	4. Count Olaf

Nikhil- You should have read the second chapter too...but I know you only read because I made you.

californianchick-Thank you! I loved your 3rd chapter too. E-mail the name of the stories and authors that you were telling me.

prettypinkpeacock- Thanks for telling me! Love your username. haha

lilcycomonkey- Okay. Thankyou for reviewing! Hey! Fukanaga gives as much hw as Young. Did you have a test yet?

Alekya-It's cool that you liked the poem.

CHAPTER 4: Count OLAF???

Apparently Harry thought Snape needed some cheering up, and he did cheer up. He never let it show though.

Dumbledore told Alex and Cam that they would be staying there till Thanksgiving. It was shocking, but after the twins got used to the idea, they got over it and looked forward to staying at Hogwarts.

Everyone had a good evening, some more than others. Cam couldn't stop smiling as they walked to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories where Dumbledore said they would be staying. She and Luna became really good friends. "The girl has style and personality," she told Alex.

When they were all comfy in the dormitories, and Cam and Alex's 4 poster beds had arrived...

"Hey Hermione, do you have an extra pillow?" Alex asked the bed next to her.

Hermione didn't anwser. Alex bent closer, "Are you upset about Ron's song, cause that is an all time low, Mio."

Still no anwser. "Hermione, you there?" Alex asked, "Hermione!" Alex peeked through the curtain.

No one was there.

"Cam! Look!" Alex hurried over to Cam who slept on the bed on her other side.

"Yeah, I had a pretty good time myself," Cam was mumbled.

"Cam. Wake up!" Alex whispered urgently. Impatient, she poured a glass of water next to Cam's bed over her. Cam continued to sleep peacefully, "Camyryn!"

By now, the whole dormitory was awake, "WAKE UP!" Alex yelled again.

"Mmm," Cam cracked an eye open, "Did you say something Als? Whoa, does it rain in the girl's dorms?"

Alex was to excited to be mad at Cam. "Hermione's not there," she said.

"What," Ginny asked worriedly, (She and Luna were the only girls in the 6th year who slept in the 7th years dormitory.)"But Hermione never goes out for nighttime strolls!"

"Maybe she decided to start," Parvati said, "Don't worry about it. She, Harry, and Ron, have probably decided to find the whatever stone or go fight a troll," she was half asleep now, "Reliving their first year," she mumbled.

Ginny dropped back on her bed and everyone else did so too.

midnight  
1:00am  
2:00am  
3:00am  
4:00am:  
5:00am  
6:00am  
Hermione wasn't in bed the next day in the morning. No one had seen her since the Ball, and Professor Dumbledore had been notified.

The headmaster arranged for a teacher to teach Cam and Alex their 'muggle school classes' and the two had a pile of homework equal to the other students by the end of the day.

The teacher's name was Professor Dales. He was in his mid 30's, and pretty nice. It took him a while to get to see Cam and Alex's different levels. (Cam was all honors, but Alex wasn't.) At the end of the day's lessons he had said, "For twins, you two are very different."

Later, Harry offered to teach Alex and Cam how to fly. This excited both of them. "Tommorow," he said, "I'm teaching, or rather helping Hermione too." Hermione didn't look to happy about that though.

It wasn't till that evening that something, totally crazy, good, but stupid happened.

Everyone was enjoying there dinner when the doors to the Great Hall opened with a resounding BANG!

Standing in the doorway, was a man who looked really weird. "Kind of like that guy in The Series of Unfortunate Events, "Alex thought.

"I am Count Olaf," he said looking like he did in the advertisements, "And I have kidnapped Hermione Granger."

"Weirdo," Cam thought, "Is he mental?"

"I AM Count Olaf," he repeated, "Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Then, 'Count Olaf' started melting! First his feet turned into some type of liquid, and gradually, the rest of his body became that way too. It was disgusting, really, but the whole hall was still staring.

Dumbledore had his wand out pointed at the puddle, which lay motionless now. Dumbledore's expression was unreadable.

**Okay, I'll admit it. The Count Olaf thing was completely random and weird, and I apologize. So now flame throwers people, but if you have a suggestion, PLEASE review. Review if you like the story too.  
**

**The next chapter, or chapter after will have Alex and Cam's flying lessons.  
**

**Thankyou!!! And please read the poem by me after this. Thankyou again!**


	5. The New Peeps

**CHAPTER 5: The new Peeps**

**Dedication:** ** iWILLmarryDanielRadcliffe (She is so awesome!!!!)**

Alex and Cam stared dumfounded. Finally, Cam said, "Isn't that Jim Carrey?" But no one heard her, or gave any indication that they did.

Ron stood up, his face beet red, along with Harry, who looked disgusted.

The crazy man just stood there, laughing. "Mwahahahahaha!" Then he looked up at the starry ceiling. Thantos, and Voldemort, were flying down, along with a few deatheaters at theit heels.

The hall was silent, except for the laughing. A second later, a scream broke out at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone seemed to all of a sudden realize what was going on, and screamed. The students started running around like chickens, along with a couple of teachers. The rest of the teachers sort of tried to calm the students down, and shoot spells at the evil people flying down. Dumbledore looked up, as if waiting for the right moment to do something.

Cam and Alex looked at eachother. Wasn't Thantos dead? What was he doing over here? Cam clasped her hand over the sun charm. Alex did the same over her moon charm.

Jim Carrey's laughter had stopped, though it wouldn't have made a difference with all the noise, and he was now looking around. He had an upset expression on his face.

Voldemort was on his way down, through the chandeliers. His expression, amused and confident, had eyes of an evil. Thantos looked just like he always did: hulking, and black bearded. He saw the twins and smiles. Thantos made his way through the students, pushing some of them aside.

**I am SO sorry for cutting that short, but I really don't have time to finish right now. It's been a LONG time, right. I hope u liked this chappy! I'll be updating LB ASAP too.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
